The increase in processing power of computer systems has ushered in a new era in which information is accessed on a constant basis. One response has been to distribute processing requests across multiple nodes or devices. A distributed architecture allows for more flexible configurations with respect to factors such as speed, bandwidth management, and other performance and reliability parameters.
The distributed architecture allows multiple nodes to process incoming requests. Accordingly, different process requests may be handled by different nodes. Problems may occur, however, when one of the nodes modifies information that effects other nodes.
Because of the foregoing challenges and limitations, there is an ongoing need to improve the manner in which nodes of a distributed architecture process events.